


End of the World

by KaytheJay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Phil asks Dan a silly question.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 13





	End of the World

"What would you do with your last hour of internet?" Phil asked out of the blue.  
"What are you on about?" Phil shrugged.  
"I don't know. Just say aliens took over and we're going to shut down the internet forever to try and get a leg up over the humans. They give us one hour. What would you do?"  
"That is oddly specific Phil. Do you know something I don't?" Phil sighed and glared at Dan.  
"It's not even that hard of a question. What would you do with your last hour of internet?"  
"I probably wouldn't even be aware it was my last hour." Dan shrugged. "And when it goes out I probably would just assume there was something wrong with our WiFi specifically." Phil lightly punched Dan in the arm, who pretended to actually be hurt. Phil crossed his arms as a way of pouting.  
"Just answer it." Dan huffed like it was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever done.  
"What are the rules for this theoretical? Is just the internet going down or is it all of technology?" Phil looked thoughtful.  
"All technology. No phones, no cars, no nothing."  
"Well, in that case, I feel like there are more pressing matters than scrolling Tumblr that I would need to tend to. That would make it near impossible for us to go visit family. Unless we walked or something." Dan shrugged. "To be completely honest, I'd be more concerned with how we could maintain contact with all of our family and friends over anything else. Our careers would be dead. Money wouldn't matter anymore anyway." Dan paused. "Our audience . . ." He sighed. "Anyway, the most important thing would be friends and family. Figuring what we could do. So that is how I'd spend my last day of internet."  
"It is interesting to think about, isn't it?" Phil asked. Dan shook his head.  
"It's terrifying. If all technology went away, we'd have to restart. Everything we know about living this life would be useless. Grocery stores would shut down so no more food there. We'd have to figure out how to do things for ourselves. How to support ourselves, grow our own food. Build a fire."  
"Being scared of something doesn't make it any less interesting. Serial killers are scary but it would be interesting to get in their head and figure them out."

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @lesbaphannie


End file.
